conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Verdunian
Overview Setting The language Verdunian, or La lengûa Verdunîa, is a language that I've started to create to see how it is to create my own language. The language is influenced by the Romance languages, especially French and Italian. Basic Grammar Here are some grammar: The Alphabet (L'Alphabet) Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Xx Yy Zz The language also uses the letters: Â Ê Î Ô Û Á É Í Ó Ú A "^" over the vowel means it's a long vowel and a "´" over the vowel means that the stress is on that vowel. Pronounciation Vowels a as in b'u'''s e as in b'e'd or as in C'a't i as in s'i't o as in c'oo'l u as in p'u'll ai as in s'a't eau as in s'a'w eu as the French pronounciation ue as the French pronounciation au as the French pronounciation Consonants b as in '''b'ig be c before e and i as in ch'ild and before a, o and u as in '''c'amera che d as in 'd'o de f as in 'f'oot ef g before e and i as in 'y'oung and before a, o and u as in 'g'rass ge h as in 'h'air acha j as in a'z'''ure zhi k as in '''c'ome ka l as in 'l'arge el m as in 'm'ouse em n as in 'n'ot en p as in 'p'ig pe q as in 'q'uarter qu r as in 'r'at only further more in the front of the mouth er s as in mi'''ss es t as in t'ea te v as in li'v'e ve w as in '''w'inner ve x as in a'x'''e ix y as in '''y'oung or as in s'i'''t igrek z as in '''z'one zeta Articles In Verdunian have nouns gender. There are two genders, masculine and feminine. Most of the nouns that ends with a vowel is a feminine noun and most of the nouns that ends with a consonant is a masculine noun. The two genders have different words for "one". And those are '''un for masculine and una for feminine. For example: Un chíen= A dog Una chatte= A cat They also have different words for definite articles, le for masculine and la for feminine. For example: Le chíen= The dog La chatte= The cat When the noun starts with a vowel, the le and the la is slurred togther with the word. For example: Le + alphabet= L'alphabet La + animale= L'animale When theres more than one noun, you don't use le or la, instead you use los. For example: Los chíenes= The dogs Los chattes= The cats Pronouns Jue= I Me= Me Meyênna= Myself Tu= You Tuyênna= Yourself Ile= He Ela= She On= It Noi= We Ni= You Ióro= They Possessive Pronouns Mon/Ma= My Ton/Ta= Your Iles= His Elas= Her Ons= Its Nos= Our Nis= Yours Ióros= Their Possessive pronouns for more than one object: Mes= My Tes= Your Ilese= His Elese= Her Onse= Its Nose= Our Nise= Yours Iórose= Their Dictionary ... Numbers Hi Johan, Excuse me because I asking you for my demand (numbers from your conlang(s)) in this page. I think to send my message on your e-mail. But nowhere I didn't see information about your e-mail. First introduce: My name is Janko. I'm collecting numbers from various systems in different languages. You can found information about my self and my work on: http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/home http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/collectionnumbers Please you tell me if you'll have numbers in Verdunian, or from your others conlang(s) in future. Could you please send me numbers from 1 to 10 (as in English: 1 –one, 2 – two, 3 – three,…) in Verdunian, or from your others conlang(s) on this page or my e-mail address: "j_gorenc@yahoo.com"? Please you delete my text with your page when you'll have numbers. Thank you for your help! I wish you a lot of success at your work! JANKO GORENC Example text ... Category:Languages